The Army of The Fallen
by AlexBelikov
Summary: When Percy and Reyna are killed on the Argo II the Greek and Roman are furious.On the verge of war the Underworld is stirring,the dead from Elysium are marching into Tartarus racing for the doors of death in their full glory led by none other than Percy and Reyna.But the war between the Camps is coming to a start.How can Nico and Jason to get in time to the doors and stop the war?
1. Chapter 1

**JASON**

Jason hate Athena.

He hated the Greek goddess ever since Annabeth and Percy had fell into Tartarus. He blamed her that they were down there, if without her and her stupid revenge Percy and Annabeth would've been there with them. And they call her goddess of wisdom_. Goddess of wisdom in my ass, _Jason thought bitterly. But since that day on the deck of the Argo II, the memory of... He couldn't think of it without shivering. Since then, he despised Athena.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Couch Hedge and Reyna set at the dining area on the Argo II. Reyna only came to take to The Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood. Back to The Greeks.

Couch Hedge for some reason didn't shout at Reyna to DIE!

Reyna absorbed the images of Camp Half-Blood like it was an interesting puzzle she couldn't solve. A small smile made its way to Jason's face, she was impressed. He saw on her face that she loved the place on first sight. Well, of course. Jason thought. Camp Half-Blood was amazing, so welcoming. It didn't have guards or tunnel entrances, it was open and inviting but still safe.

The smile faded as soon as an irritating tugging in his gut told him that something was going to get seriously wrong. He glanced around nervously.

Piper and Reyna noticed his nervousness. Reyna arched an eyebrow at him, but Piper put a hand on his shoulder, relaxing him on the spot. "You okay?" She asked softly.

And that put him into his worries again. He tried to shake it off but the consuming feeling just wouldn't leave him alone. In fact, it was terrifying. A cold shiver was sent through his back upwards his spine.

"Guys..." Leo trailed off, his voice shaking.

Everyone followed Leo's gaze. Jason's eyes widened when he saw what Leo was looking at. It was the Athena Parthenos, glowing brighter and brighter by the second.

Jason shouted "Duck!" And managed to pull Piper with him as he flattened on the floor. Reyna a moment after.

And the statue exploded with golden light.

For a moment, everything was covered in bright golden light, anger bubbled inside of Jason. Percy And Annabeth fell into a literal hell for a statue that exploded? He wanted to slap Athena in the face and curse her with everything torturous that the Fates has.

When the light died down, Jason was the first to recover. He was about to rise on his feet when a blurry pale figure slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and back to the floor. Another figured flew next to them, landing straight on Frank.

The figure that landed on Jason wasn't what you would call scrawny. Heck, no! It was damn muscular, extremely pale and Jason couldn't barely feel the guy's pulse. He was on verge of dying right on Jason. Jason grunted with pain.

A familiar voice from the other side of the table, where Frank had set before the other figure had slammed into him murmured. "What? Where? Frank?" But Jason never heard that voice so uncertain. He was starting to think it was a dream until he remembered the guy in him and gasped. No way! He thought. No way!

He rolled under the figure that had crash-landed on him and looked at it. It was clearly a guy, about seventeen years old. He had raven-black hair that covered his face and his muscular features were pale, like he hadn't seen sun light in weeks.

"Percy!"

Jason closed the distanced between them and removed the hair from the figures face and saw he was right. It was Percy. So the other figure... The one that landed on Frank must've been Annabeth.

Jason took a quick glimpse on the Athena Parthenos. It lay perfectly still, like nothing had happened. Like it hadn't exploded only moments ago. But it that second Jason didn't care. Percy needed his help.

The Son Of The Sea God barely opened his sea-green eyes. His breathing was shaky, unsteady. Nico, who was sitting close by came running. His expresson was the one of a little kid watching an horror film. Scared out his mind, he was pale and shaking. As if he was the one that dying, not Percy.

"I can't barely feel his life force!" Nico gasped. "He's going to die."

"What!" Piper shrieked next to him. "No!"

Tears fell from Percy's eyes. His beautiful sea-green didn't held that trouble maker smile he had all the time. When the realization that Tartarus did this to one of his best friends he cursed Athena some more for letting him fall.

"Jason..." Percy grunted, his voice barely a faint whisper.. More tears fell off his eyes. Something in his eyes seemed broken, like a broken glass. Jason recognized pain, guilt and shame. What Percy had to be guilty about? To be ashamed of? Jason couldn't think of a thing that the Might Percy Jackson, The Famous Son Of Poseidon, slayer of Kronos, Hyperion and many others, A loyal pure soul like him would have something to be ashamed of. "Tell Bob that I'm sorry. Tell Nico I'm sorry, tell everyone I'm sorry. I was so prideful, selfish and self-centered. I deserve what I got. Just make sure there's peace between our camps. I don't need honorable death. Just please, Jason. Don't let my home perish."

Percy? Prideful? Selfish? Self-centered? That were words that couldn't go together in Jason's mind. He had already met two sons of the sea god, excluding Arion, Hazel's horse, and until now he didn't like neither of them. But Percy was different than his two brothers. So kind and gentle, but powerful at the same time. Percy was the most modest, humble and selfless he ever got to meet. Jason realized that it was his fatal flaw at work - Loyalty. Another thing that Jason admired about Percy. He was blaming himself for not being strong enough, blames himself for mistreating people. Jason couldn't realize that.

Piper and Nico already were deep in tears. Until today, Jason had never seen the son of Hades cries, now when he did he wished that he wouldn't get so see it. It was coruscating. Tears were falling from his former colic's eyes. She bit her lip trying to stop them but with no use. Jason's eyes were tearing up as well. Who was Bob? Jason didn't have the slightest clue but in how Percy described it, he did something pretty bad...

But then he remembered Percy's other words. _I deserve what I got. _Of course he didn't deserve to die at a way that looked so agonizing. In the short time that Jason knew Percy he learn to respect the son of Poseidon, and more than that, he adored Percy. Percy was pure, brave, loyal, powerful and not arrogant like Jason learned most his half brothers are, like Hercules or Heracles... It didn't matter to Jason, he was a jerk in both aspects, Greek or Roman. But Percy was so different, even the hunters - the greatest man haters - respects him. Percy represented whatever Jason wanted to be as a hero.

Suddenly another figure was shot out of the Athena Parthenos. But this figure landed on its feet. When he noticed the guy he almost faltered, but then he remembered then he needed to protect Percy, who was lying helplessly, dying to the mercy of the Titan who just left the Athena Parthenos.

Jason couldn't remember this Titan, but he knew it was a Titan only by the sheer power it radiated. He was seven feet tall, with silvery, long floating hair and silver eyes. Maybe he was the Titan of the Moon or something. Because when he imagined Diana the goddess of the Moon he imagined her with that hair and eyes. His sister Thalia, who is hunter of Artemis told him he was right only with the eyes, she told him Artemis, which is Diana in her Greek form had auburn hair.

"Bob..." Percy croaked out, making Jason to jump in surprise.

The Titan smiled... He smiled... Jason realized. A soft, kind, friendly smiled. It Jason a few moments to realize the Titan is Bob. Bob, The Titan. Jason couldn't quite wrap his mind around that idea.

Out of the shock, he was frozen. And he didn't notice he had allowed the Titan Bob to get closer. Luckily Reyna was still at her best guard, she jumped on her feet, raising her imperial gold dagger at the Titan.

Bob flinched back, his silvery eyes went wide in hurt. What Jason didn't expect was that Bob the Titan will throw his arms around Reyna and hug her tightly.

"Percy Jackson!" The Titan said happily. "My Friend!"

Jason's eyes went wide. Percy managed to befriend with a titan? Ever though that Titan looked quite harmless. He reminded Jason of Percy's half-brother, Tyson the Cyclops. Who only looks big and scary but inside he's just a sweet Teddy Bear.

But actually Percy looked just as shocked as Jason. But a little happiness glinted in his eyes. "Really?" He manage to whisper loud enough for Bob to hear.

Bob nodded. "Yes, Percy! We're Friends." But then his face turned sad and he knelt besides the dying demigod. "I can't heal you, friend." He told Percy.

Percy nodded. "Thank you, you forgave me." Percy sounded like it was hard for him to believe, like the idea was too good to be true. "That's enough for me. Would you tell Annabeth I love her?"

Bob nodded insistently. "I will, my friend."

Percy gave the Titan one last croaked smile. Like it was taking the toll for him to make even that little movement. And closed his beautiful sea-green eyes forever. His chest stopped to rise and fall, he stopped breathing.

Jason's stomach shifted into a painful notch as he realized what had just happened. The legendary Percy Jackson just had died in front of his eyes. In his arm actually. He heard Reyna screams something that sounds like 'No!' but he was already at his one world sobbing into his hands. Reyna and Piper, the daughter of Love and daughter of war simply hugged each other and sobbed into each other's shoulders. The same did the Titan and the son of Hades.

The others, who were too busy previously in smothering Annabeth in a hug than pay much attention to them shot their gaze up to the sound of the crying. They gave him weird looks. Like they said 'Why on Gaea are you crying? Annabeth had just got back from Tartarus! You need to come smother her like we do instead of sobbing on whatever you're sobbing at'.

"Nico!" Hazel cried. Jason took it as a signal that she wasn't used to see her brother Nico Di Angelo, the scary to death son of Hades cries.

Frank seemed oblivious to their crying. He rose on his feet and toured around the ship's upper deck and did a little scan. "If Annabeth flew out of the Athena Parthenos and landed here..." Jason knew where he was going, and he did not like it. "Then Percy is suppose to be somewhere near by." He reasoned.

That put Jason as friends in a louder round of tears or mourning. A big lump stucked in Jason's throat after seeing one of his closest friends dying in his hands while he was powerless to stop it.

"What's up with all the crying, guys?" Leo asked trying to cheer the spirits up as he jumped on his feet and made his way to chase. "We'll find Percy in two..." When he saw Percy's dead body he stopped, his eyes tear up. Leo wasn't the type to whine about things. But they crashed on each other, mourning on their lost friend together.

All the rest, after seeing Leo break down, ran toward them. Frank was first to reach. He turned into dove, from surprise, shock or maybe grief Jason didn't know, But when he was in human form again. His eyes were filled tears. He set on his but and cried into his palms, the whole changing he had made into turning to a big though warrior was broke down by Percy's body.

Hazel hugged Frank but fell down into his hands and sobbed inside of his hug rather he would in hers.

Couch Hedge started hitting stuff with his baseball bat, hitting and punching the ship from every direction, basically damaging the ship and creating a hell of a big mess with tears beaming in his eyes.

Annabeth's reaction was the worst. she fell on her knees and cried out s cry that could hear all across the Middle East. She took his... What exactly it was? Jason didn't agree to call it just a simple corpse. Percy meant that just a corpse and spirit in the underworld.

Annabeth kissed Percy on the forehead. Salty tears falling from her face onto his. "Oh, Seaweed Brain." She muttered. "Please, don't go."

But Percy didn't respond. Well, of course he didn't! Jason scolded himself. He's freaking dead!

Reyna took Percy's body in her hands. She stumbled a little to carry his wate in her hands so Jason rushed to her side and helped him carry him. She mouthed 'We need to take him away from Annabeth, before something bad happens.' Jason nodded and they silently carried him away to his room where they laid him on his bed.

Jason sighed loudly. Things weren't suppose to be like that. They weren't suppose to lose their leader, now the responsibility falls on Jason. Now, he is the leader, he really didn't want that job.

"How things got so bad?" He asked bitterly.

Reyna shrugged. "That what the Fates decided... You've seen how much he suffered, Maybe that was the Fates' way to release him from all the pain and misery."

Jason nodded grumpily. "I guess. He didn't deserve such a fate." He took one glimpse on Percy's pale body and then looked at Reyna.

She was focused at Percy's body. Her Coal Black hair was tucked behind her ears as stared. She was beautiful as ever, but the tiredness was visible in her feature. She looked older than her age, like the world had taken its toll on her.

"How was he?" He finally asked. "In the Camp?"

A faint smile crept into Reyna's lips but it disappeared as fast as it came. "He was stubborn, tactless and unbelievably annoying but that's what made him so amazing. He was brave, and loyal." She looked at Jason. "When I first saw him all I wanted was to run him through with my dagger. Honestly, he didn't look like much but the fact he was good-looking. I changed that opinion fast enough."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"In the war games." She explained. "He fought like a demon. Knocked out most of the first and second Cohorts single handily. He was amazing. After he came back with Frank and Hazel from the quest to Alaska to free Thanatos it was the middle of a battle in the camp. He won Polybotes after the first two Cohorts didn't do it all combine. He was a true warrior." She sighed deeply. "Most of the Legion still believes in him, you know. Especially the Fifth Cohort. They believe he didn't betray them, that it was all an accident."

"When we return from this quest I'm going to rip Octavian apart." Jason growled.

"If you'll do that the Legion will be in a uproar." Reyna said. "You'll have to run for the rest of your life."

"This guy was nothing but a pain in my ass for the entire time I knew him." Jason grumbled. "He's a talker. He needs to be shone his place before its too late." He took a deep breath before he told her what's on his mind. "I had a demigod dream..." He started. "I saw your talk with Rachel and Grover Underwood. I think Octavian is trying to take over the Legion, after you left. I'm pretty sure he's still planning on attacking the Greek Camp. With your approval or without it."

Reyna nodded. "After all this years I still want to slap him across the face." She scowled. "Luckily for him I couldn't."

Woosh! The noise passed right next to Jason when a brown blur pierced himself onto Reyna's back and right through her chest. Her eyes widened with pain as she fell to the floor, dead immediately.

"Reyna!" Jason cried as he fell to his knees. "I need help!"

But it was too late. Frank, Hazel and Nico came in too late. They stared in shock.

For a moment Jason couldn't breath, his brain stopped working and black spots danced in his view. The last thing he remembered was Nico rushing to catch him as he fell backwards.

When he opened his eyes he was in his room, dry tears stick to his cheeks. He straightened his back and saw his girlfriend Piper smiling sadly at him.

For a moment he hoped that day was all a dream, but he couldn't believe it. The images of Percy and Reyna dying right in front of him were too strong in his head that he knew it couldn't be a dream.

He felt like a wimp but he broke down in tears into Piper's chest. He hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. Telling his that everything will be okay. But nothing will be okay.

He looked up, determent not to break down again. His eyes were stormy as the sky in a thunder storm.

"It was Gaea." Piper informed him. "The arrow was made of earth. It crumbled to dust the moment we pulled it out."

Now, Jason's heart was pounding like crazy. He was angry! No, he was furious! He was angry at Gaea for making his life so miserable! He was angry at Athena for her stupid revenge! He was angry at the gods more mistreating all of their demigod children, like they were pawns in a chess game!

H e knew he was being weak for this entire day. He was crying, breaking down. He even lost his conscious when he saw Reyna dies. He couldn't be like that. He was suppose to be a fierce Roman warrior. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Not some wimp who cries all day long. He needs to be a tough warrior that will stand tall and keep fighting no matter what happens.

He couldn't keep like this. He emptied his face from every emotion and looked to Piper straight in the eyes. He knew that he will do anything to keep her safe, if it will be needed he will give his life for her. For anyone on this ship.

Although his heart ached for the loss of his long time friend he couldn't break down again. H couldn't show weakness. Not again. He was a Roman for Gods' sake! The son of Jupiter nonetheless! He couldn't go around crying all day!

"What happened while I was out?"

Piper told him everything that happened since he left with Reyna to Percy's. He didn't like most of what he heard. She explained what happened after he shouted Reyna's name. Nico confirmed Reyna was dead. They laid Reyna next to Percy since they didn't have much room for bodies. Jason didn't mind, they both were honorary heroes.

He told Piper to go back to her room. That he needs some time to think. She gave him a gentle kiss and a warm smile and left the room.

Maybe Jason was the leader. Or whatever people wanted to call him, he stayed in his room all day long. As the rest of the demigods. None of them had been in the mood for a talk in those hours. And Jason kept cursing Athena more and more.

"You stupid ugly hag!" He had shouted into the air, staring at the ceiling of his bunk, which for him always looked like the sky. For each of them a special design to his room, his of hers godly parent. For him it was Jupiter, lord of the sky. "Did you had to interfere the quest? Why in Tartarus you were created any way? So you could have kids and then send them to their death?! Because yes! That's exactly what you're being doing for the lest millennium! No wonder Poseidon's hates you! You are one fucking wh-"

Jason didn't get to finish his sentence. The ship shook violently. On impulse he had run to the Percy's room. To check if his body and Reyna's body were okay. He knew he should have worried the living more than two dead people, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

His room was the closest room to Percy's. He knew that if Annbeth would have been awake she would have somehow gotten first to his room. But Annabeth... Well, tried to kill herself once or twice. After making her swear on the river Styx that she would never try to kill herself, Piper charmed peak the daughter of Athena to something like three days of sleep, so she coul have a good rest after her time in Tartarus, none of them knew how the Athena Parthenos had spat the two demigods out of Tartarus but they were glad it did. They couldn't live with themselves if Annabeth would've died as well.

When Jason left his cabin his eyes widened. He saw hurricanes and tornados in the far, lightning ruffled in the air, but it seemed Jupiter or Zeus had no control over it. The rain slammed onto him and the small tsunami waves crashed at the ship. Shaking and rocking the Argo II like it a little plain from Paper who caught in a wind wave.

He looked on the stormy night sky for a more second holding his handle. The moment he left the handle of the door a wave came from behind and crashed the ship so Jason lunged forward toward Percy's room. It was like every rocking of the ship was helping to push forward. He burst into the room.

He took one glimpse of the room and pulled his gladius. Near Percy's body, on the edge of the bed was sitting a man. He stroke Percy's hair a murmured things.

Jason was about to charge at the man when the man turned his head around and Jason quickly recognized him and fell to one knee.

It was quite obvious who the man was. He was handsome, and muscular. He a surfer body. Strong jaw and perfect featured. His eyes were beautiful Sea-Green and his hair was wind-blown jet black.

In front of Jason was The God of The Seas, Creator of Horses and the Earth shaker. Lord Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

**JASON**

Jason felt as if someone sucked the air out of his lungs. He stared at the god in front of him with utter shock as the blood drained from his face. Before he knew it, his imperial gold gladius fell from his shivering hand and landed with a metalican sound.

Neptune, or rather Poseidon in his Greek form which was obvious he was in now walked forward to him and gave him his hand with a warm smile. In his other hand he was holding a beautiful, big Trident, his symbol of power.

"Please, do not bow to me, Jason. You are my family, family does not bow to family." The god of the seas said in a warm tone.

Jason raised his head, eyes wide. Did a god just told him not bow before him? Most of the gods with savor the moment and will make it last as long as they can. But here came Poseidon and breaks his entire veiw of the Olympians. He looked modest and easy-going. Not like his own father whom Jason never met, but only heard stories. The Greeks always said Zeus was an arrogant Air Head, paranoid and power hungry.

Jason took Poseidon's hand, which was rough and strong, but still gentle. He rose on his feet. Glaring at the god of the seas in confusion.

"I am sorry for rocking your ship but my son's... death... was unbelievly hard for me." Poseidon apologized, which shocked Jason even more. A god? An Olympian? On of The Big Three, possibly the most powerful god of all and he apologizes? And he's upset about his son's death. Sure, it was his only demigod child, Roman or Greek, but still. Gods are usually self-cetered, arrogant and so full og themselves. Poseidon was showing Jason why Percy was loyal to the Olympians, no matter what happaned, when he was tortured or worse he always stayed loyal, when a godly parent shows you support and love and really pushes you to go on.

But Jason composed himself. He nodded and held back tears. Stop being a whip! He scolded himself. "Percy was good friend of mine. I wish I could do something..."

Jason was even more shocked when a tear leaked down the god's face. And didn't bother to wipe it off. He glanced at Percy and more tears gathered in his sea-green eyes that matched perfectly to his son's eyes. "He was my pride and joy." Poseidon managd to get in a shaky breath before he broke down into tears and fell down on his knees one of his arms covering his face while in his other hand clenged to his Trident like a lifeline.

Without a second thought Jason leaned next to the sobbong god and put an hand on his shoulder. He didn't now what exactly to say, he wasn't an expert in comforting gods who had just lost their son. He was on the verge of break down himself. If a god can, why can't he?

"He's in batter place now. In Elysium. He fought bravely for all of us, I never thought that I will have a friend as loyal as him, I am proud to be able to call him my friend. And when you love someonne you should let him go."

Jason didn't expect to be open so much with someone he just met. Because honestly, that wasn't just empty words to comfort Poseidon, he had been thinking about it all day long in his room. He thought about how life were suck, and how much he wanted his friends back. But now, after seeing Poseidon collaps down for his son he finally realized that if Percy was there he was probably takes Poseidon's Trident and stick it in his father's butt for crying over him. Percy wouldn't want them to grieve over him. He wouldn't want to see his dad like this, he would want them to move on. To let go.

Poseidon drew a few shaky breaths before rising on his feet. Jason froze when the god of the seas luned himself at him and engulfed him a hug.

Poseidon stepped back wiping the remainning tears from his face. "Thank you, nephew." He said gratefully. "You are right." He chuckled softly. "Percy would probably smack upside the head if he knew I was breaking down like this over him."

Jason managed a small smile.

Poseidon get back to his previous sit next to his son and resume to stroke his son's Jet-Black hair. Jason didn't know what to do so he set across the bed, near Reyna.

"It's not the only reason I came, though." Poseidon said at last.

Jason raised his gaze from Reyna's pale face and looked at the god of the seas expectantly.

"The Romans and Greek are on the verge of war." He explained. "Clarisse La Rue had a dream of Percy... dies... and she thinks the Romans had something to do with it. The Greeks are furious, when it comes to someone of their own they will not back down without a fight. And this insufferable boy, Octavian convinced the Twelfth Legion to attack the Greek camp. I suggest you, not to undermost the Greeks, they saw battles that can make some Romans to wet their pants. It will be a bloodbath, though there is a way to stop it-"

Before he could finish the sentence thunder rumbled in the air. Poseidon rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth.

He made a sound that sounded like a snarl. Then he took a deep breath and turned to Jason. "I must leave now, Ozone-Brain needs me at Olympus. Tell Nico Di Angelo what I told you. I have a feeling that he will know what to do. Good luck, nephew. And if you need any help with the Giants don't hesitate to call me."

And with that he was gone. Sea breeze blew in Jason's head.

He rose from the bed and took his gladius from the floor and left the room, his hands shaking. He looked at the sky and found it was calmer, the hurricanes and tornado stopped to blow in the far, but the ship was still rocking a little.

Jason took off to his room. Without to change his cloths he crashed on the bed and fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**NICO **

Nico would never admit it in front of anyone but he was kind of jealous. He was jealous at the demigods in Camp Half-Blood. Able to live their life without too much worry about the Giants while he was stuck on a warship seeing a person he considered to a brother die.

His demigod dream didn't help at all. He saw the campfire in Camp Half-Blood. The Apollo kids playing a tango song as couples danced by the campfire. He saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi dancing with Connor Stoll, the son of Hermes in dancing moves that Nico couldn't even dream of making.

After that they sang together. The couple were making out. The Ares kids were wrestling. The Apollo kids were playing. The Hephaestus kids all gathered around something he couldn't see, he assumed it was something that they built. They Aphrodite kids were gossiping and Blah Blah.

Until Clarisse La Rue came running from the Ares cabin, her face red with fury, Nico hadn't realized why he needed to see all of this, because motivation it was certainly not giving him.

Nobody noticed at her in the start and kept with their deeds. That was until she bellowed:

"STOP EVERYTHING! NOW!"

There was no argument that the daughter of Ares was one of the most intimidating at camp. All heads shot at her. The eyes of the campers were wide.

"What's up?" A Hermes kid. Justin something asked with his eyebrow raised.

Suddenly, all the color drained from Clarisse's face. Nico tilted his head to the side like a confused dog. She was shocked, and frightened she struggeled to get something from her mouth but nothing. Only husky rasps left her mouth. What happened to her? It wasn't like her to be like that. Wasn't like her at all.

"Clarisse..." Ben Gray, a son of Athena frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" A Dionysus kid, Dylan Li snorted.

Clarisse nodded with terror in her eyes, she choked. "I sort of did."

"What do you mean you sort of did?" A daughter of Aphrodite asked.

Clarisse swallowed. "Prissy." She managed. "I saw him... dying."

"Percy?" Rachel gasped, tears watering her eyes. She covered her fallen jaw with her hand by reflex. "No! It can't be! He's not dead! There must be a mistake!"

Nico felt sorry for her. He felt the same way when he saw Percy dying. At the begining he almost convinced himself that was a dream. But then his eyes widened. He already knew about Percy dying. So what's the reason he is seeing this? There's must be reason.

"How?" An Hephaestus kid growled.

Clarisse clenched her jaw, her eyes flashing with anger. "I don't know - but I think it were the Romans."

"How do you know?" Someone cried.

"I saw another thing in my dreams. The Romans attacking the Argo II. Saying that" 'They only want Jackson and they'll leave."

"But few Romans soliders can't beat Percy!" Connor Stoll argued, his arm around Rachel who's eyes were red and puffy.

"It wasn't just a few." Clarisse growled. "There were at least thirty solders."

"Thirty?" Drew Teneka from the Aphrodite cabin gasped.

Nico frowned. They didn't meet even one Roman beside Reyna on their journey. And thirty or more Roman solders attacking their ship? That was an absurd idea. But along the years Nico learned to never question Clarisse La Rue and what she says. She might be a little rushed up, brutal and completely unconsidered but she never lies. And when she says something you can be hundred percent sure she's telling the truth. And Nico started to be afraid, if she saw in her dream that thirty Roman solders will come and demand Percy's body the crew of the Argo II must be prepared.

"More, I think." The breathing of Clarisse became husky. Her face red with fury. She stood on one of the wood blocks around the fire clenched her fist and threw it in the air. "Are we going to sit here and do nothing about it? To let them slay our leader and sit around the fire and cry?" The campers looked around themselves and shook their heads at Clarisse. "This means war if so! They will pay for killing Percy Jackson! ARE YOU WITH ME?!"

"Yeah!" Everyone in the camp cried, throwing their fists in the air.

Only Chiron bowed his down muttering "Oh, Percy..." Quietly, shaking his head with tears streaming down his face from his warm brown eyes.

Nico's heart went for him. Percy was by far his favorite student, and with all the kids that died in the Titan war he needs to add him to the long list of his pupils who died along the thousands of years he taught.

Nico's eyes snapped open. He was in his room on the Argo II, staring at the golden ceiling. He didn't like it that way, he would preferred black but as his father was the God of Wealth as much as the God of the Dead he had to Deal with black and lava red walls and golden ceiling, which for his opinion didn't go well but it was better than Hazel's which was in rich metal colors - a room of Nico's nightmares.

He now realized what was the reason of him seeing this dream, he needs to warn everybody from the war that is coming. If Reyna did stop the Romans from attacking the Greek Camp they will not hesitate to attack now. From what Nico had managed to learn about the Romans in the year or so he knew about their existence that they weren't fans of negotiation. Plus, the Greeks will not give up until they caught the one who gave the order to attack the Argo II (probably Octavian) and slaughter him. With how much he enjoyed the idea of Octavian in the fields of punishment he couldn't let this happen.

He hopped out of his bed, his cloths were already dirty and disgusting from days after days of being in them. So he took a quick shower and wore some of the cloths Leo had offered him. He walked to upper deck of the ship to find everyone already around the table. Weird, he usually woke before everyone did. He guessed that it was just the demigod dream that took so long.

Usually Nico loved the darkness. His father was the darkest of the gods, his cloths are dark, his facial expression is dark, his life iw dark. But when he saw everyone he started hating darkness.

The air was thick and foggy, everone had tears in their eyes, all was wearing black cloths and its seemed as if a cloud of darkness was hanging upwards the ship. And Poseidon nor Zeus was the cause for it.

Fuck with the grief, they had war on their hands! With how much it broke him, and it broke him, they had to move on. That was Percy wouldv'e wanted.

He set down.

He took the seat beside Frank and Jason, putting an omlet that he wouldn't touch in his flate. He stabbed the puffy with cheese omlet, the hot cheese purred out. Nico's stomach gurgled, wanting to dig in, but Nico wasn't with the plan. The food looked like poison to him, he couldn't eat. Anything.

"Guys, we need to talk." He said. "There's something I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it."

"If you're talking about the War between the Romans and the Greeks - we already know." Piper informed him.

He nodded. "There's more though."

He told them about what he heard in his dream, about Clarisse saying that Roman soliders will attack the ship demanding Percy's body.

"On my dead body they're going to get him." Much for Nico's surprise the one who was growling was Frank, who wasn't the type for threats.

Leo nodded in agreement. "If they want to have him they'll have to get through me first."

"Through all of us." Jason said. "Percy is our brother, and even in death we aren't going to let him down,and sure not have him taken by a bunch of angry Romans who will probably rip his body apart."

Nico shuddred to the mental immage of the Romans ripping Percy's body apart. "But how do you already know about the coming war between the Roman and Greek Camps?"

This is where Jason began to tell his tale.

"..."

Poseidon had gone mad.

Was the first thing that Nico thought when Jason told them about his conversation with the Sea god. How in the world were he and Jason suppose to stop a war between The Roman and The Greek and get in time to Epirus so they could close the doors of death?

He had no clue.

The seven, no six members of the prophecy were sitting in the dinning area, and eating. Excluding Annabeth who was still asleep after Piper put her to with Charmspeaking.

"So..." Piper said. "How are you planning to stop the massacre between the Roman and Greek?" She asked Nico directly. "Poseidon said to Jason that you would know how to."

Nico shook his head. "I have no idea." He said truthfully. He was really out of answers, how could and Jason do a thing that looks so hopeless. On the other hand winning this war also seem hopeless but they still aren't giving up.

"Maybe it has something to do with your powers over the dead." Hazel suggested. "Or shadows."

Nico nodded, it was very possible that Poseidon meant Nico will use his powers... But for what? What can he... Oh, gods. The memory came flooding him deep. He was still broken from Bianca's death then, thirsty for revenge.

He was ten years old then, on the banks of the river Styx. Talking with a very dead man named Theseus, whom only later he had realized was a legendary hero. After that, with Percy, talking to Bianca's spirit, who told him to stop seek for revenge.

He knew the answer.

His eyes widened.

Everyone shot there heads to him, sending hin looks of 'What? What's wrong?'.

Before he could say a thing an explosion boom rocked the ship. Everyone jumped to their feet on full alert. Nico pulled his obsidian black sword, ready to slay every monster in the way.

He needed a tool to get on his frustration and sadness and this time when Couch Hedge shouted "DIE!" to whatever that was coming Nico smiled evilly, thrilled of the prospect of a fight.

Finally. He thought.

But when he saw the Enemy he was most certainly not happy. His heart threatened to have an Thirty, fourty, Roman soldiers in full Roman battle armor made their way to them in every direction. There was no way they could win against so much enemies.

Just like Clarisse preticted.

They Romans soldiers surrounded them, Nico and his friends stood all back to back ready to fight.

But then one of the Romans talked. "All we want is Jackson." He said firmly, he had a deep bass voice. "He made swore on his life to be loyal to Rome, and he betrayed us. Give him to us and we'll live you alone."

Nico's blood boiled, he's dead you freaking morons! The images of Percy's death kept replaying in his head over and over again.

"Well, you're not getting him." Piper spat.

"Leave, now." Hazel growled.

"Before things will get ugly." Jason warned. "We don't want to hurt you. Me in particular."

The Roman solider had the nerve to laugh. Nico charged at him, impaling his sword through his head before the Roman could even register them moment he dropped dead on the ship's floor with a whole in his skull.

Nico's eyes were dark as Tartarus, the Roman soldiers tried to get closer but were held down by shadows.

"Leave." He growled. His voice deep and powerful. The Romans soldiers paled.

But they didn't back down, they ripped through the shadows and charged at the group. Couch Hedge swung his baseball bat and hit a Roman solider in the head, Nico could hear the crack in her skull as fell into the stormy sea that looked quite happy to swallow her.

Nico and Jason worked together, effectively knocking down several soldiers, but they clearly weren't going to win this battle.

The battle was total blur, Nico felt himself going on autopilot, just knocking down more and more soldiers like a machine. Leo was setting Romans on fire looking very pleased of himself.

But then, Nico felt an immense pain in his skull. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground, red liquid covered his view.

And everything went black.


End file.
